Secret's We Share
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Rosalie and Bella bond over some hurt. One Shot: WARNING before you read look at the rating.


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>ONE SHOT:<strong>

**WARNING MENTIONS OF RAPE**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Secret's We Share<strong>

* * *

><p>Rosalie had requested privacy when she talked to Bella. The others were worried. But Bella told them to go and hunt. Edward was protesting.<p>

"I want to tell her my story Edward. And I would rather do that with you all not here", Rosalie says

"Fine. Bella you have your mobile? Just in case", Edward asks

"Yes I do. Go I will be fine with Rosalie", Bella says

They leave and there was silence.

"I want to tell you my story. Maybe we should sit? Do you need anything?" Rosalie asks Bella

"No thank you. You know you don't have to tell me your story", Bella says

"Yes I do. Well it all started…", Rosalie begins her story

When she got to the part about the rape Bella goes like a statue.

"Bella are you alright?" Rosalie asks worried

"Not again, please not again", Bella says being to shake

Rosalie suddenly remembers what Carlisle has been saying for decades about medicine. Sometimes stories could cause flash…Oh my god. Rosalie thinks. What did Carlisle tell me to do if someone did this? What did Emmett used to do for me? Suddenly it clicks.

"Bella it is alright. You're safe. Remember where you are. You're here with me. Do you hear my voice it is me Rosalie", Rosalie says softly for the next several minutes

"Rose?" Bella asks

"Yes I am here. I have a feeling of what is going on. Maybe if you talk about it?" Rosalie asks

"I think I can't", Bella replies

Rosalie wraps her arms gently around Bella.

"I am right here with you. Just tell me", Rosalie says

"It will be our secret?" Bella asks

"If you want. If you want to make sure I don't tell your secret I will tell you one nobody knows about me. I was pregnant when I was rapped. Changing me killed the baby even if the beaten already did", Rosalie says, "You have my secret. Just go slowly"

"Do you know why I moved here?" Bella asks

"No. Just want Edward has said", Rosalie says

"I moved here to get away from my step-father", Bella replies

"What did he do Bella?" Rosalie asks softly

"He…he…he would come into my room at night. You can guess the rest. Renee was barren after giving birth to me and they wanted a child. So he took it upon himself to think that if he couldn't have a baby with Renee he would have one with me and it will be just as good. He was rough and one morning I had to get myself to hospital because of it. It turns out P…Ph…Phil had permanently damaged my uterus I also lost the baby I was carrying. The doctors said I will never had kids. All because of him. HE was furious I couldn't know have children. I knew if I stayed with them after the hospital I would pay. So I signed myself out and I ran. I ran here and haven't gone back", Bella says sobbing

"Oh Bella. I won't let him anywhere near you. You have my word. You have had it worse then me", Rose says

"I feel do dirty. That is why I feel so uncomfortable about being with Edward. I am used and dirty", Bella says

"You are NOT that Bella. Trust me. I should know remember?" Rose says

"Thanks Rose", Bella says

"We are sisters in all but blood Bella. This want has happened to us has bonded us. Just so you know you can always count on me from now on", Rose says

"You will not tell Edward or anyone else? I won't tell your secrets" Bella asks

"No it will be our secrets. Our secrets that we can deal with together", Rose says, "Secrets that only us will know"

"Thank you", Bella says falling asleep in Rose's arms

"Well the secrets we share have a way of bonding us", Rose says, "I will not let this get to Edward. Our secrets are safe between us"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: What do you think? Please review. I might even do a sequel<strong>


End file.
